Elsa's Cool Party
by hcsp1
Summary: What happens when Merida convinces Elsa to try out a drink during a party? Read and find out! Somewhat of a sequel to "Disney Girls Night Out" and "The Comic Relifes". Rated T for alcohol use.


**Who would have thought? My single "Disney Bar" one-shot turned into a trilogy right now. Life can be unexpected...**

 **Well, anyway; this idea was suggested to me by smurfsandharrypotterrock12. So let me start by thanking her for requesting this idea because shortly after I started writing this, I was having so much fun with this idea! I hope you guys will enjoy this just like I enjoyed writing this!**

 **Enjoy and leave a review if you got something to say!**

* * *

If you consider yourself familiar with the Walt Disney Company, either as a fan of their work, as an employee, or as one of the many characters created by the studio, you most likely heard about their recent mega-hit, "Frozen".

The animated musical, which is loosely inspired by the classic story of "The Snow Queen", was released to the world at the end of 2013. Ever since then, it was everywhere. It became the highest-grossing animated film of all time, the songs from its soundtrack were recited and covered by the entire world and the characters starring in it became well-known around the globe.

Naturally, a success like this will guarantee a sequel, and a short film continuing the events of the feature is now being released to theaters. Along with its release, came the announcement of an actual sequel entering production. With so much going on regarding this movie, the characters themselves were obviously a center among the many Disney characters.

On the night of the short's release and the sequel's announcement, a party was being held in the hang out club for all the Disney characters called "The House of Mouse". The movie's cast; consisting of the main sisters Anna and Elsa, Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff and the little snowman, Olaf, arrived at said club dressed in their attires from the new short. Once they went inside, they were greeted by cheers from all of the characters who were already there, as they were the guests of honor that night.

After thanking everyone who congratulated them on the two sequels, the cast of the movie each split up to their own groups. Anna went to chat with some of her fellow Disney Princesses, Kristoff was catching up with those who were considered Disney Princes and Olaf was talking with some of his comic-reliefs friends.

Elsa, however, was headed straight towards the bar. It's not that she was a drinker or anything, but the club's bartender, Merida from the Pixar movie "Brave", was actually one of her best friends. When Elsa arrived at the bar, she already saw Merida talking with two other girls, Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon from the recent hit, "Big Hero 6". The four girls became really close ever since they first talked to each other and they always used the opportunity to chat whenever it was given.

As Elsa took the seat near Go-Go in front of the counter, Merida was the first to greet her. "Here's the sequel girl!" She announced, leaning to give Elsa a hug before she was joined by the other girls sitting at the bar.

"Congratulations!" Honey was the next to greet the platinum blonde. "Aren't you guys the first to get a theatrical sequel in years?" She asked.

"I think we are…" Elsa said, not being entirely sure if it was true, before changing the subject. "Aren't you two in talks about a follow up as well?" She asked the two girls who sat near her.

"Nothing is finale." Go-Go told her with an uncertain tone. "But hey, at least one of us gets to go for a second run. I even heard your new short is the only reason people are going to see Cinderella's new movie." She chuckled at the last part as it was ironic people paid to see a movie just because of the short film before it.

"Don't say that." Elsa nervously chuckled. "I'm pretty sure people will go see it and won't care about the short."

"Dan't be ridiculaos, Elsa." Merida said as she brought four glasses filled with drinks to the counter. "Yer the anly reasan peaple will ga watch that film." She placed the four drinks on the counter before looking at Elsa. "Care ta da the thing?" She asked while making round movements with her hand.

Used to Merida asking her help in getting fresh ice, Elsa spun her hand around the glasses, filling each one with two ice cubes which served to cool the drinks. Once all glasses had ice in them, Merida handed one drink to each girl. "Ta Elsa!" She declared, raising her glass in the air, Honey and Go-Go doing the same.

Elsa shook her head for a quick second before objecting to drink the glass's content. "Merida, you know I don't drink." She objected, causing the red head bartender to roll her eyes.

"Came an, Elsa!" She complained. "It's yer party! Ye can at least try it this time!"

"Looks like someone's afraid to "let it go"." Go-Go joked; a giant smirk appeared on her face once Elsa frowned at the remark.

"Well, I won't get out of this free of charge; might as well drink it." She said while taking the glass, causing Merida and Go-Go to high-five each other and Honey's eyes to widen in shock because she didn't believe Elsa would give in. Without any further argument, the four Disney girls drank their drinks until the glasses emptied from any content. "You know?" Elsa suddenly said, focusing the attention on her. "This is actually really good! Can you get me another one?" She asked Merida, who was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

"Akay, Elsa. Ah think ye had enaogh." Merida eventually told the queen, not believing she had just said that sentence.

"Yeah… You're probably right…" Elsa mumbled. Her eyes were half-closed and she spoke in a somewhat dreamingly voice. Merida, Honey and Go-Go looked at each other in shock, not believing Elsa has drank more than five glasses of the alcoholic drink. "Well… I guess I'm heading out to the dance floor. I'll catch up with you girls…" Elsa said before she got up from her chair.

Once she started advancing towards the dance floor, Elsa let out a small hiccup and all of the sudden two tiny snowmen popped into existence behind her. The happy snowmen smiled at each other and ran away, not noticed by Elsa, but noticed by her three friends.

"Did you girls see that?" Honey asked, eyes wide at the strange sight.

Go-Go lifted her glass and started to examine it. "What did you put in our drinks, Merida?" She asked, believing the snowmen were a product of something but reality.

"Ah didn't put anything! She jist… hiccupped… and they appeared…" The Scottish bartender tried to make a case for herself, but she seemed to fail.

* * *

Elsa was clumsily walking through the club, trying to find her way towards the dance floor and bumping into almost everyone she passed by. Whenever someone she bumped into looked in her direction, they could tell by the way she walked that she wasn't feeling all that well. Was she drunk? She didn't drink, so how come she was acting like that? The tiny snowmen which showed up behind her after she hiccupped were also something that no one expected to see.

"Elsa!" A voice came from near the dance floor, causing the queen to turn in its direction to see Anna waving at her happily. She was accompanied by Rapunzel, from the movie "Tangled" who was also confirmed as being her cousin, and Cinderella, who had her animated feature many years ago and was now starring in a live-action movie. In fact, "Frozen Fever", Anna and Elsa's new short, was being shown before Cinderella's new movie.

Smiling at the sight of her younger sister, Elsa made her way towards the three, gaining wired looks from them at the way she walked. "Hey there, Cunzi!" She said while putting her hand around Rapunzel's shoulder and accidently combining the word "Cousin" and Rapunzel's nickname, "Punzi".

Finding Elsa to be acting differently than usual, Rapunzel tried to get away from her grab. "Hey, Elsa…" She said while docking under Elsa's arm. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course!" She yelled while wrapping her arm around Rapunzel again. "We have a new short film… like you did a few years ago!" Elsa exclaimed, another hiccup escaping her mouth and a bunch of other snowmen appeared before running off, being noticed by the three sober girls but not the queen. "But then again, you don't have a full sequel yet… so does that mean Anna and I are… better?"

"What!?" Both Anna and Rapunzel snapped out of their attention on the snowmen following what Elsa had just said. Cinderella was still in a trance following their creation.

"I mean… you didn't get a full sequel yet…" Elsa said while pointing at Rapunzel. "and your short didn't even focused on you. Obviously, there's probably nothing to do with…"

"Okay, Elsa…" Anna cut her older sister before she'll say something insulting to Rapunzel. "I think you had way too much fun with your friends at the bar." She attempted to drag Elsa away. "Maybe we should leave early…"

"Wait!" Elsa suddenly said, escaping Anna's grab. "I want to congratulate Cinderella!" She argued. Seeing how there was something to congratulate Cinderella about, Anna didn't argue. "Congrats, Cinderella… Or is it just Ella?" She asked, confusing the famous princess. "Your new movie confused me about your actual name…" Elsa giggled and another hiccup, as well as another wave of snowmen, came out of her.

"It's still mostly Cinderella…" The princess answered. "And congrats on your short, I liked it." She added in an attempt to be nice.

"Yeah… I actually heard people are going to see your movie because of our short… maybe because they think your movie won't be any good… and you already had a sort of adaptation this year so it's kind of…" Elsa replied, causing Cinderella's eyes to widen in shock.

"Okay, there! You congratulated! Now let's get you out of…" Anna attempted to drag Elsa away from there before Cinderella would attack her, believing Rapunzel might have an idea that Elsa isn't in her right mind at the moment.

"But I didn't dance yet!" Elsa wined before heading towards the dance floor and escaping Anna yet again.

"I heard your sister was supposed to be nice." Cinderella told Anna, clearly offended by what she just heard.

"She is!" Anna defended. "Don't blame her for what the bartender sold…" She said, referring to Merida who most likely was the cause for this. "I have to find her before she causes any more trouble. I'll talk to you girls later." And with that, Anna headed out to look for Elsa, leaving Cinderella and Rapunzel alone.

"You know? She has one point." Rapunzel suddenly said. "You already had an adaptation this year…"

Cinderella turned to look sharply at Rapunzel. "You were with me on the first one! You don't have the right to judge!"

"Point taken." Rapunzel sighed in sadness.

* * *

While looking for the dance floor, which was easier said than done thanks to the blurriness the drinks caused her, Elsa came across the tables section. Near one of the tables, she spotted two characters from Disney's latest animated film, "Big Hero 6", Hiro and Tadashi Hamada.

Having the chance to briefly talk to Hiro during another party, Elsa was more interested in talking to Tadashi. While she got a basic idea as to how he is from the movie, she never got the chance to know him for real; and so, Elsa headed towards their table.

"Hey! Here're the male Anna and I!" Elsa declared happily as she sat down near the brothers' table.

Hiro and Tadashi looked at Elsa like she just showed up out of nowhere, which she actually kind of did, before looking at each other for a few seconds with wired expressions. Hiro had the chance to talk to Elsa once before, he even had the pleasure to have her featured in one of his photos from his movie's home media release and Oscar winning party, but he didn't really knew her aside from stories he had heard. Tadashi hadn't had the chance to meet her personally before tonight, but he heard from Go-Go and Honey that she was a nice woman who was very humble regarding her movie. But regardless of how little interaction they had with the famous queen, both knew that Elsa wasn't herself once she sat down near their table.

"Hey… Elsa." Tadashi tried to sound friendly and not at all freaked out by Elsa's un-characteristic behavior. "It's nice to finally meet you personally." He offered her a hand for a shake.

"Same…" Elsa mumbled as she almost completely ignored the hand offered to her, and instead engulfed Tadashi in a hug. Tadashi had nothing to say or do during those few seconds Elsa hugged him with no explanation. All he could have done was hope and pray they weren't getting any looks.

"You know…" Elsa started to say as she pulled away from the hug, one arm was still around Tadashi's neck and she positioned herself on his knees. Before she could continue what she was about to say, she let out a hiccup and a bunch of tiny snowmen appeared on the desk and behind her.

At that point Tadashi had no idea what was weirder; Elsa's behavior or the fact that she just created a group of tiny snowmen by simply letting out a sound.

"I've been looking at some Fanfictions about both of our movies…" She said while moving her finger around Tadashi's shirt. "People really seem to want us to be together." Tadashi's cheeks started to turn red as he thought he knew where she was going with that. "And… well… seeing how our movies take place in different times… and seeing how you're actually dead… speaking of which, have you ever thought about how many people showed up to your funeral?" Elsa continued to talk, Tadashi was just staring at her; half confused and half scared.

"So… instead of keeping it only in the fans' head; why won't we make this come true for them right here, right now?" Suddenly Elsa's eyes closed and she started leaning in towards Tadashi.

The college student had no idea what to do just about now. He didn't want to kiss her; he didn't even know her all too well. On the other hand, he didn't want to push her away and hurt her. While still debating what to do and slowly leaning away from Elsa in order to delay any unwanted interaction, a familiar voice was heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in honor of her new short film and the announcement of a sequel, please welcome to preform her hit ballad, Queen Elsa of Arandelle!" Mickey Mouse himself called from the club stage.

Hearing the announcement, Elsa's attention turned towards the stage. "Well, sounds like duty calls." She said, sounding somewhat disappointed that the moment was ruined. Elsa got up from Tadashi and gave him a wink, signaling that they're not done yet, before she approached the stage.

"What just happened here?" Tadashi wondered out loud, scanning the area to make sure that little act didn't get much attention. "Okay, at least it seems like nobody saw us. There are no proves for what happened tonight." He said to himself in confidence before realizing who was also sitting by the table with him.

Tadashi quickly turned his head to see Hiro sitting straight in his chair and giving him an innocent smile like he has done nothing wrong.

"You took pictures of what just happened, didn't you?" Hiro started looking around the club, trying to think of an answer that will let him get out of this clean. "Unbelievable…" Tadashi said as he realized Hiro documented the entire thing with his camera.

"Oh, come on, big brother!" Hiro tried to argue. "In a day or two we will look at these pictures and laugh at them!" The younger brother tried using his innocent smile again, but to no avail.

"Hiro!"

* * *

Anna was glaring at the bar when she reached it. The sight of Honey and Go-Go pointing at Merida was the first thing she saw once arriving.

"What did you give Elsa to drink!?" Anna was shouting at the red-headed Scottish princess behind the counter. "You know she doesn't drink these alcoholic things!"

"Ah anly gave her ane! She asked fer mare!" Merida tried to defend herself.

"And you let her!?" Anna asked in a higher tone. "What were you thinking!? You know how dangerous it is to give someone who doesn't drink at all so much alcohol? Especially when Elsa is involved?"

"Ah was carried awaie! Ah didn't think aboot it when ah gave her mare."

"I'm going to kill you." Anna suddenly said, surprisingly blandly, before attempting to jump at Merida from beyond the counter. Go-Go tried to hold her with Honey joining the effort. Merida tried to talk sense into Anna when all of the sudden, Mickey's announcement was heard.

"I have to go…" Anna suddenly said while advancing towards the stage, before quickly coming back to point at Merida. "You and I aren't through yet." And then she disappeared again.

Before heading towards the stage, Anna went to pick up Kristoff who was chatting with some of the other characters, and also Olaf who was chatting and bragging about his new short film, upcoming sequel and new little brothers to Mike Wazoveski from "Monsters Inc.", who looked like he was suffering from the snowman's constant eagerness about himself.

* * *

Once Elsa got on stage, thousands of hand clapping and cheering from the crowed greeted her. "The stage is yours, Elsa." Mickey told her, giving her the microphone.

"Thank you, Bugs." A loud laughter was heard once she referred to Mickey as his biggest competition. The audience probably thought it was a planned quip Elsa came up with like she usually does, but Mickey could have seen that she wasn't acting much like herself.

Without further ado, Mickey signaled to Wall-E, who served as the playback player, to play the melody of "Let it Go". The robot complied and inserted the tape into its body. Upon hearing the music play, Elsa tried to get herself into the mind of singing the song. But, thanks to the alcohol running through her vines, it was a bit harder than usual.

" _The snow glows bright on the mountain tonight, no visible legs_ " Elsa sang, not noticing the huge slip she made with the lyrics to the song. " _Discrimination law, is me the queen_ "

At this point, the crowed was laughing as everyone thought Elsa was messing the lyrics and singing off-key was intentional. But as she continued to sing, everyone started to figure out that Elsa wasn't doing this on purpose.

Upon hearing her sister singing like this, Anna told Kristoff and Olaf to meet them back home after she will get Elsa by herself.

" _Let it Go! Let it Go! You can not do it back in! Let it Go! Let it Go! And to go until the end!_ " Elsa sang, confusing the lyrics for nonsense and not singing as good as she usually does. Everyone now got annoyed by this performance. She wasn't doing it for the laughs, she was doing it because something was wrong with her.

After the first verse ended, Anna got on stage and took the microphone away from Elsa. "I'm incredibly sorry for all of this. Elsa just drank a bit too much tonight and she's not entirely herself. I hope you won't mind if we…"

While Anna was talking the playback kept going, and when the time to sing came again, Elsa stole the microphone back. Anna was trying to take it back and stop Elsa from embracing both of them anymore, but the elder sister was certain that she'll get this performance done.

The fight over the microphone lasted all the way to the final verse where Elsa really had to show off her belting abilities. " _Let it Go! Let it Go! On the rise of radiation! Give up! Give up! To see, to breath, to grow!_ " At this point, it seemed like Elsa was singing an entirely different song which didn't even make sense. " _Let us very angryyyyyyyy!_ " Elsa screamed more than she sang the supposed last line of the song while simultaneously being tackled to the ground by Anna, who attempted to get the microphone away from her.

Just as she was at the top of her scream, Elsa also hiccupped into the microphone which caused two huge piles of snow to spill out of the large speakers, which resulted in the entire club being covered in snow as well as everybody there.

The combination of being drunk, screaming, being tackled to the ground, hiccupping and conjuring snow caused Elsa to fall asleep in Anna's arms. Anna looked at the entire snow covered club as she held Elsa. "Sorry about all of this…" She said awkwardly into the microphone. "Go see our new short… and stay for Cinderella's new movie it's… pretty… good…" Anna quickly dropped the mic and hurried out of the club with Elsa in her arms. Everyone looked at her from under the snow as she did her best to run away as quickly as possible while also dragging her older sister.

* * *

When the next day came, Elsa couldn't remember anything that happened during the night before. When Anna told her about everything, she felt terrible about all the troubles she caused and declared she will apologize to Mickey personally.

When Elsa got the "House of Mouse" that morning and ran into Mickey, she told him how awful she felt about what she did and if he could tell her who were the characters she insulted and hurt throughout the night.

"What are you talking about, Elsa?" Mickey suddenly said in his usual happy voice, causing Elsa to get confused. "Everyone loved your act last night! I had no idea you and Anna had planned this entire fight over the microphone on-stage. The beginning got a little old but you made up for it! Great job!"

"Wait… so… You're no mad? Nobody is?" She asked.

"Well, after you left I did hear Go-Go and Honey told Tadashi you didn't really mean what you said and did," Elsa blushed a bit at what he said, having a pretty good idea what the mouse meant by that. "I'm sure everyone else knows you weren't yourself last night. Nothing to be sorry about."

Elsa nodded at him before remembering she had something to add. "Also, don't be harsh on Merida. I told her to get me more drinks last night; she had nothing to do with it."

"If you'll thaw all the snow in there and let the club keep the tiny snowmen you created, everything will be okay." Mickey smiled at her and Elsa happily made the entire snow vanish from the club, deleting every memory from the previous night exept from the smowmen, which became a new attraction at the club.

THE END

* * *

 **So, like I said, I had fun writing this one. It was fun writing drunk Elsa(As it was also my favorite part in "Frozen Fever").**

 **One thing I want to note, I'm aware of the new "Tangled" TV show that was announced a few weeks ago. But seeing how it was announced after "Frozen Fever" came out, it didn't match with the timeline to mention it. I am looking forward to it if anyone wounders.**

 **One last note, am I the only one who went to see the new "Cinderella" because of "Frozen Fever"? I stayed for the full movie, but seriously that short was the best thing about the movie.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


End file.
